


Lets not tell Thor.

by crazycatt71



Series: WinterHawk Bingo 2019 [22]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Avenger Themed Sex Toys, Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Humor, Kink Convention, M/M, Marvel Polyship Bingo, Multi, Polyamory, Sex Toys, WinterHawk Bingo, unusual sex toys, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: A trip to a kink conventionAvenger themed sex toys
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: WinterHawk Bingo 2019 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1437523
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020, Winterhawk Bingo





	Lets not tell Thor.

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for my  
> WinterHawk Bingo square: N2- Mjolnir  
> Marvel Polyship Bingo: Kink convention  
> Bucky Barnes Bingo:K5 Kink: sex toys

“Come on, guys, the toy booths are this way.” Clint said, tugging on Bucky's hand, trying to get him to move faster.

Bucky ignored his attempts as he tried to look in every direction at once, his senses on over load at all the sights, sounds, and smells.

“Slow down, Cupid,” Tony said as he and Steve walked up, arms around each other, hands in each other’s back pockets, “it's Murderbot's first time at a kink convention, let him look around.”

Clint stood there pouting while Bucky turned in a slow circle, wide eyed.

“Everything here is about sex?” he asked, still trying to wrap his head around the idea of a convention dedicated solely to sex.

“Yup, there's food, movies, product demos, live sex shows, and venders selling anything and everything you could ever imagine using for sex plus everything you never imagined.” Tony listed.

“Including toys.” Clint added.

“We'd better start with the toys or Clint's gonn'a explode.” Steve said. “If that's ok with you Buck?”

“Works for me.”

Clint grinned and grabbed his hand to rush through the crowd.

“Easy, doll,” Bucky told him, “we don't want to lose Steve and Tony.”

Clint huffed with annoyance, but slowed to a more normal pace.

“There's the Bad Dragon, booth.” Clint said, pulling Bucky over to the large display of vibrantly coloured and strange shaped dildoes.

Bucky picked one up and read the attached card.

“Rex

We’re sure Rex will paw his way into your favorites collection in no time. With impressive length and an enticing knot, Rex brings more than a little bite with his bark.

Rex’s long, shapely, lightly textured shaft is perfect for thrusting while you’ll meet its climax with its bulbous knot. Few other Bad Dragon products boast such length, making this the perfect toy for deep depth play and p-spot stimulation. Work your way over the knot and you’ll find this toy happily sits and stays just where you leave him, giving you that perfectly filled sensation.

With its modest base, Rex is easy to handle and this perfect companion is made even more enjoyable with the addition of a suction cup.”

Bucky stared at the thing in his hand, then at Clint.

“It’s a dog’s dick.” He whispered.

“It’s modelled after one.” Clint told him. “Bad Dragon’s dildoes are modelled after real and fantasy animals.”

“This one is a demon dick.” He said, shoving a bright red toy into Bucky’s other hand.

Almost against his will, Bucky read the info card.

“Demon Dick

Bad Dragon and Kink.com are proud to introduce a fantastic new member to our line-up of products. It’s beautiful coloration brings out all the gorgeous details of this aesthetically pleasing toy. The Demon Dick is sure to please in the bedroom.

A gentle pointed tip tapers into a smooth, soft head, while leading down to a generous shaft. You’ll find subtle ridges and other textures which are sure to bring stimulating pleasure. The Demon Dick finishes with a nice set of balls allowing for a good grip and providing a sturdy base.

This rare collaboration with Kink.com is a must have for any toy connoisseurs’ collection.”

He carefully set the toys back on the shelf and took a step back.

“Why?” he asked, bewildered.

“Because it’s fun.” Tony said from behind him. “You can get them customized with the color and firmness you want and they come in different sizes.”

“But does anybody really want to get a fake horse dick shoved up their ass?” Bucky asked, waving his hand at the Chance the Stallion display.

“Don’t knock it till ya try it.” Steve told him.

“Really?” Bucky squeaked.

“Tony bought me a large unflared one in a blue to red fade, medium firmness.” Steve said with a grin.

Bucky read the size chart and gave a low whistle.

“Impressive. Will you let me watch you use it some time?” he asked with a leer.

“Happily.” Steve said, leaning in to kiss him.

“I’m gonn’a get a lil’ vibe tongue with the bullet vibe feature.” Clint announced, picking a brown bag off the shelf. “I hope it’s purple.”

Bucky grinned at the idea of controlling a tongue vibrator in his lover’s ass.

“See, it’s fun once you get into it.” Tony told him.

Bucky nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, it’s purple.” Clint crowed happily as he held is new toy up.

Bucky wrapped his arms around his waist and nuzzled his neck.

“If we had some lube, we could try it out.” he murmured in his ear.

Clint gulped and squirmed at the idea.

“Maybe on the ride home.” He said, a bit breathlessly.

“Unless we find something we want to play with more.” Steve added.

Bucky shivered and reached down to adjust himself in his suddenly to tight jeans. Clint took a step back and did the same.

“Come on, I want to see if Geeky Sex Toys has any new Avenger stuff.” Tony said.

“There’s Avenger sex toys?” Bucky asked they made their way to another booth.

“Yup.” Tony said.

“Can they do that without permission?”

“They have permission.” Steve told him. “Tony designed most of it.”

“Why?” Bucky demanded.

“It was going to happen whether we liked it or not.” Tony replied. “This way it’s top quality stuff.”

“And Tony’s a kinky motherfucker.” Clint added.

“That too.” Tony admitted proudly.

Bucky continued to look at the displays in the various booths as they passed them; some times chuckling at what he saw, some times wondering what the stuff he saw was used for. Clint was yanked to a sudden stop by their clasped hands when he stopped, staring in shooked confusion at a booth selling vegetable shaped sex toys.

"Cucumbers and corn on the cob." Bucky squeaked.

"Gives a whole new meaning to getting corn holed." Clint said with a grin.

Bucky dropped his hand and glared at him.

"Why am I in love with you again?" he demanded.

"Because I'm sexy as hell, I'm funny, and I'm really flexible which makes sex a lot more fun." Clint listed.

"Not sure about the funny part, but I agree with the other two." Bucky mumbled.

Clint just laughed as he took his hand again and hurried to catch up to Steve and tony.

When they reached the Geeky Sex Toy Booth,Bucky took one look at the display of toys and burst out laughing.

“The Indulgers.” He giggled.

“We can’t have the general public knowing we approve of a line of sex toys.” Steve explained.

“Oh, please tell me you have the arse reactor and the captain anal.” Bucky wheezed between giggles.

“Of course we do, those were the first two that came out.” Tony said proudly.

“Be nice to me and I’ll use my Hawkass arrow dildo on you.” Clint told Bucky.

“And if I’m not nice?” Bucky asked.

“I’ll tie you to a chair and you can watch me use it on myself.”

“Decisions, decisions.” Bucky pondered with a leer.

“Here’s the newest addition, Moan-Inir.” Tony said, pointing at the large display of dildoes.

“Does Thor know there are sex toys that look like Mjolnir?” Clint asked.

“Do I look like I’m that crazy?” Tony demanded.

“Maybe he’d think it was funny.” Steve suggested.

“You gonn’a risk those pretty teeth to tell him?” Bucky asked.

Steve shook his head. They all shuddered at the thought.

"Let's not tell Thor about this." Steve suggested.

They all quickly agreed.

“So, are we getting one?” Clint asked shaking off the negative thought of Thor pounding them all into a pulp.

“Of course we are.” Tony said as he pulled out his credit card.

“Race ya back to the limo to see who gets to use it first.” Clint shouted as he took off, Steve and Bucky hot on his heels. Tony chuckled as he followed as a normal pace. He was in no hurry; he had the toy and would get to enjoy the show no matter who used it.

The toys are real. Checkout the sites

[Bad Dragon](https://bad-dragon.com/)

[Geeky Sex Toys](https://geekysextoys.com/)

[Selfdelve](https://www.selfdelve-shop.de/index.php?XTCsid=esjehu3iasouc1vvtk74ltg360)


End file.
